


In Their Corner

by wordsthatmademefall



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Boxing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsthatmademefall/pseuds/wordsthatmademefall
Summary: Sylvie finds out a bit more about Antonio's past and Antonio strives to be a great boxing and life coach.





	In Their Corner

**Author's Note:**

> A little Brettonio cuteness, as Sylvie proves she is an awesome girlfriend and Antonio helps those in need.

The gym was mostly empty. As her gaze traveled around the space, she counted three people finishing up in the ring, and one other walking back to the locker room. Made sense. It was Friday night and very near closing time. Surely everyone had better things to do. At least, that’s what she hoped, eyes lingering on the man sitting behind the desk. She and this handsome man had plans. 

As if sensing her approach, Antonio looked up from whatever he was writing and smiled brightly at her, “Hey, Baby,” he greeted standing up from his chair.

“Hi there,” she said, leaning over the desk to give him a kiss.

His hand came up to caress her cheek and she leaned into his wrapped up palm as he pulled away.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, not at all unhappy to see her.

“I missed you.” she explained with a shrug, “and I figured we could save some time and go to dinner straight from here.” 

She hadn’t seen him since he had left early that morning. His unit had had an ongoing case these past few days, and he had gotten up early to get back to work, telling her to go back to sleep since she was off shift. She had been hanging out at Stella and Severide’s place when Antonio had called to tell her they had wrapped up their case and they’d be good for dinner still, he just had to do a little housekeeping at his gym. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said with a heartfelt smile. He gave her another kiss and then started tidying up the desk, “Let me just go kick everyone out and get cleaned up, then we can get going.” He led her by the hand around the desk to his chair, “Wait here?” He asked as he sat her down. 

“Take your time!” She called out, as he ran off to talk to the three people packing up in the ring. 

She pulled out her phone to continue her Words with Friends game with Cruz and Otis while waiting. 

While she was considering her next word, she noticed someone had walked into the gym. It was a kid, and as he looked around, Sylvie thought he seemed a little lost.

Deciding to help him out, she spoke, “Hi, do you need something?”

The kid jumped and looked at her before walking to her carefully. As he got closer, she got a better look at him. He couldn’t have been older than thirteen and he looked nervous. 

He put his hands in his pockets as he replied, “Um yeah. I’m looking for, um, a Detective Dawson?”

“Oh,” Sylvie said, looking around for Antonio. He must have gone into the locker room, because it was just her and this boy out on the floor, “He’s here, must be in the back. What’s your name? I can go grab him for-”

“Joey?” Their heads whipped around at Antonio’s voice. 

“Hi Detective,” The kid, Joey, said as Antonio reached them.

“Are you okay? What’re you doing here?” Antonio said, his gaze searching.

“Um,” Joey cleared his throat, “I kept thinking about what you said, and I don’t know,” he sighed, “I thought I’d check this place out.”

“Is everything okay?” Antonio asked softly.

Joey’s eyes went to Sylvie, and she offered him a comforting smile.

“Oh,” Antonio jumped in, “this is my friend, Sylvie Brett.” 

“Hey Joey,” Sylvie said offering her hand. Joey hesitated for a second before shaking her hand.

“Nice to meet you,” he said kindly.

“Sorry, I’m actually closing up,” Antonio told him, with an apologetic expression, “Want to come back tomorrow?” 

Sylvie watched as Joey’s expression turned sad for just a second, before he mustered a fake grin, “Oh, that’s okay. Um, I don’t know, I’m not too sure,” Joey looked away. He didn’t want to leave.

Sylvie glanced at Antonio then and she could see the sadness on his face. He looked at her then and she knew he was asking for her permission, so she gave him a smile and motioned for him to go ahead. She saw his gratefulness, as he smiled back and redirected his attention to Joey.

“Actually, we’ve got a bit of time,” Antonio said, clapping Joey on the shoulder as he went to grab some gloves.

Joey looked startled, but a bit hopeful, “Oh, no. You guys wanted to get out of here…” 

Sylvie hurried to reassure him, “It’s alright, Joey. He could use the practice as well.” She said with a wink.

“Ha ha,” Antonio said sarcastically as he handed Joey his gloves, “Come on. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Sylvie sat up on the desk and watched fondly as Antonio and Joey practiced. He would let Joey throw a few punches, would correct him, and encourage and praise him. This went on for the next 30 minutes, but Sylvie was so happy watching, she didn’t mind. 

As Antonio called an end to the session and moved to have a few quiet words with Joey, Sylvie busied herself with gathering her things to give them privacy. 

She looked up as Joey and Antonio walked back towards her. 

“Thank you.” Joey said addressing them both, “I’m sorry I ruined your evening.”

Sylvie waved off the apology, “You didn’t ruin anything. The night is still young” Joey laughed at that, and the complete change in the boy shocked Sylvie and filled her with happiness.

“Let us give you a ride,” Antonio said, “It’s late.”

“Oh, no it’s okay-” 

Sylvie cut him off, “No he’s right, it’s late, we’ll take you home.”

Joey agreed, and they all piled into Antonio’s car after Antonio finished locking up the gym.

The ride was quiet but Sylvie had turned on the radio so music filled in the silence.

“Right here is good.” Joey said after they drove for a short while. Antonio pulled over and before Joey got out, he continued, “Thank you guys.”

“Of course,” Sylvie replied, “It was nice to meet you, Joey.”

“You too,” Joey said, “Have a good night.”

“Night Joey,” Antonio said, and Joey got out and went into a house across the street.

Antonio continued driving, but he pulled over a few blocks away and put the car in park.

He turned to face Sylvie, “Hey,” he began, “Thank you for doing that. I’m sorry you had to wait.”

“It’s no problem. I think it really helped him.” Sylvie said, recalling how much happier Joey had seemed after Antonio had spent the time with him.

Antonio smiled sadly, “Yeah. Joey’s a good kid. We met him during our case. He’s,” he paused, considering his words, “He’s got it rough,” he summarized, “I told him he could come to me, I told him I could help him.” 

Antonio’s gaze seemed far away then, as if he was seeing something else that wasn’t there. 

Sylvie laid her hand over his, and he snapped back to the here and now and gave her a smile.

“These kids,” he started again, “a lot of times, they need someone in their corner, or a way to cope or escape. These are good kids who didn’t ask to be knocked down before they’ve even had a fighting chance, y’know? Some won’t find the strength to get back up,” he said sadly, “If they had help, kids like Joey could find a way out.”

Sylvie realized then that this was very personal to Antonio. She knew he always took cases where kids were involved extremely hard. But something about Joey’s situation was different and seemed much closer to his heart.

She let him take a moment, keeping her hand on his to remind him she was there for him.

Finally, he cleared his throat and looked back at her, “I was one of those kids, once upon a time.” 

Shocked, Sylvie didn’t know what to say for a moment. She’d had no idea. She didn’t know much about Antonio’s past. It made sense now, why he cared so much for Joey.

“I want to help him, the same way I was.” 

If possible, her love for him grew a thousand times more as he said this with such sincerity and vulnerability in his voice. 

Her hand went to his cheek, and she guided him into a kiss.

When they parted, she stroked his cheek, and said gently, “You’re a good man, Antonio Dawson.” 

For a little while longer, they just stayed in the comfort of each other’s presence, until Antonio broke the silence, “Let’s go get that dinner I promised you.” 

At Sylvie’s nod, they both sat back in their seats and, with her hand in his, went on to enjoy the rest of their evening together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
